Once upon a time in Poudlard
by Arlein de Lioncourt
Summary: Les Maraudeurs entrent à Poudlard... Remus et Sirius vont se découvrir, et s'aimer, malgré tous les préjugés et les inconvénients. Fic terminée !
1. Chapitre 1

****

Auteur : Arlein De Lioncourt

****

Genre : Yaoi, pas (encore^^) de lemon

****

Base : Harry Potter

****

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et je crois pas qu'elle veuille me les donner ^^

****

Once upon a time in Poudlard

------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre un

Remus courait sur le quai 9 3/4.

__

Bon sang ! Plus que trois minutes avant le départ du train!se dit-il. _ Il part pile à 11h ! Mais je me suis ENCORE levé en retard ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite pleine lune d'hier soir...!_

C'était sa première année à Poudlard, et il était vraiment stressé... 

Ca avait été un miracle que le professeur Dumbledore l'autorise à entrer dans son collège, et il était d'ailleurs décidé à remercier chaleureusement le directeur quand il le verrait. 

__

Après tout, il faut qu'il soit vraiment exceptionnel pour accepter un loup-garou dans son collège. pensa Remus._ En compagnie d'enfant "normaux"... que je pourrais blesser... _

A cet instant, il se remémora les paroles du professeur Dumbledore...

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans cette lettre, je ne peux pas encore te parler du système que j'ai mis en place pour t'empêcher de t'en prendre aux autres, mais dès que tu arriveras, à la fin de la cérémonie de répartition, je te prie de venir dans mon bureau. Le professeur qui sera ton directeur de maison t'accompagnera..."

__

J'espère que c'est un système performant, pensa Remus alors qu'il pénétrait de justesse dans le train. 

Il se chercha un wagon, et au bout de quelques essais, il trouva un wagon inoccupé. 

Il voulait être seul. 

__

: Après tout , je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer d'être comme "eux"... pensa-t-il

Il commençait à s'endormir, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, pour laisser place à deux jeunes garçons. 

" AH ! Enfin un wagon libre !!!! Après vous, cher monsieur Black !"

Le dénommé Black se glissa à l'intérieur du wagon, et étouffa un cri.

"Merci CHER MONSIEUR POTTER !!! Mais peut-être devriez vous ajuster vos si jolies lunettes, car il y a quelqu'un dans ce wagon ! Donc, il n'est pas VIDE comme vous venez de me l'assurer !" cria-t-il envoyant l'expression du jeune garçon dans le wagon.

Mon dieu... Il doit être terrorisé... pensa-t-il. _ En plus, je crois qu'on l'a réveillé... Il a l'air fatigué. Il a des cernes sous les yeux. D'ailleurs ses yeux sont très beaux... Attend voir... Y a combien de couleurs dans ces yeux là ?! _

Sirius ouvrit grand ses yeux pour mieux observer ceux du garçon, et replongea dans ses pensées...

__

Marron clair, doré, vert pâle, même un peu de jaune... C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux aussi beaux... 

" ... devant la porte. Sirius ? EH OH !!!!!! Sirius Black !!! Je te parle !!!!" hurla James Potter

Sirius fut tiré violemment de ses pensées, et eut une belle expression ahurie qui fit ricaner James.

" Je te parlais, mais tu étais certainement ... trop occupé, pour m'écouter..."

Sirius rougit un peu. Pendant ce temps, Remus observait toujours la scène. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et encore moins pourquoi le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs l'avait fixé comme ça...

__

Peut-être qu'il a vu mes cicatrices...se dit-il ._ Mon dieu... Voilà déjà deux personnes qui ne seront pas mes amis... _

Il baissa la tête, mais continua à écouter d'une oreille discrète ce que disaient les deux garçons.

" Bien sûr que j'étais occupé ! Je me soucie du garçon que j'ai dérangé par TA faute, MOI ! 

_ Oh, mais bien sûr ! Toi ? Tu le fixais sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu as remué ton petit cerveau pour concocter une excuse ??? Ca t'a pris tout ce temps ? Figure-toi que je te demandais de te pousser parce que tu es DEVANT LA PORTE !!! Et si tu veux t'excuser , vaudrait mieux qu'on entre !!!

_ T'es trop con !!! Arrête de crier !!! C'est plutôt ça qui le dérange !!!!

_ Alors EXCUSE-TOI !!!

_ TOI AUSSI !!! Et a genoux Potter !!!

_ Et toi embrasse ses pieds , Black!!!

_ Et toi... toi... TOI !!!!!!!!!!" hurla Sirius, à cours de réponses...

Dans le wagon, Remus rigola , ce qui ramena James et Sirius à la "réalité"... Ils entrèrent dans le wagon, et se placèrent devant Remus qui rigolait toujours...

" Euh... excuse-nous... On ne savait pas que tu étais là... Au début. Après, on s'est disputé, mais ça, c'est de la faute de James ! dit Sirius en souriant

_ QUOI ???!!! Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me mettre en colère si m'écoutais au lieu de ... faire je-ne-sais-quoi !!! Ou penser à je-ne-sais-quoi..." murmura James à Sirius, mais Remus l'entendit, car ses sens était plus développés... 

Remus rougit un peu, en se souvenant que c'était lui que "Sirius" fixait, et il toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

" Oh, excuse-nous encore une fois ! Au fait, ça te dérange si on s'installe ici ?

_ Non, ça va..." répondit poliment Remus. Mais en vérité, il ne voulait pas rester trop près du garçon aux longs cheveux noirs _-Sirius, je crois...- _car il était tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être... Le voir lui rappelait justement qu'il n'était pas ( et ne serait jamais, se disait-il ) comme lui. 

Il baissa la tête, et essaya de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, comme s'ils auraient pu oublier quelqu'un qui était assis en face d'eux. 

Cela dura trois minutes. Trois horribles minutes où Remus demeurait dans son mutisme, où Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la refermait aussitôt parce qu'il pensait que ce ne serait pas assez bien, et où James regardait alternativement l'un et l'autre en se demandant pourquoi le garçon ne parlait pas, et pourquoi son hyperactif d'ami restait soudain muet comme une carpe...

__

D'ailleurs, pensa James, _ il ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson, et ses yeux sont aussi inexpressifs que ceux d'un poisson... Il faudrait que je le prenne en photo pour le faire chanter... Dommage que je n'en aie pas sur moi... Peut-être qu'il en a un..._

" Excuse-moi , est-ce que tu aurais un appareil photo ?" demanda-t-il au garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Sans le savoir, il mit fin à trois minutes de torture, trois minutes où se mêlaient la honte de Remus, et la gêne de Sirius... 

" Pardon ?" fit Remus

Sirius avait abandonné sa tête de carpe, et regardait maintenant James avec un regard d'incompréhension totale.

" Je te demandais si tu avais un appareil photo, s'il te plaît.

_ Euh, non, je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas.

_ James. Pourquoi veux-tu un appareil photo ? demanda Sirius, un peu en colère...

__

Non, mais !se dit-il ._ Un appareil photo !!! Je suis en train de me torturer pour trouver quelque chose de pas trop stupide à dire, et lui il LE dérange pour un .... APPAREIL PHOTO !!!_

" Et bien ... Il se trouve que tu avais une magnifique tête de poisson quand tu ouvrais et fermais la bouche, et j'aurais aimer immortaliser cette somptueuse image de toi !" 

Il se mit à imiter Sirius, ouvrant grand les yeux, ouvrant et refermant sa bouche, et il exagéra même en secouant ses bras comme les nageoires d'un poisson... Sirius devint écarlate et se mit à trembler... ce qui était présage d'une grande colère chez le spécimen " Sirius blackus".

" Potter... JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Il se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. James essaya de se dégager, mais Sirius le maintenait fermement sous lui. James Potter commençait à s'étouffer de rire ( il détestait plus que tout les chatouilles, et son ami le savait bien) quand soudain Remus rigola pour la seconde fois, mais beaucoup plus fort. Il en pleurait presque , et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent...

James et Sirius s'immobilisèrent quand il entendirent le rire de Remus... Ils se levèrent, et époussetèrent leurs vêtements, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Remus... Eux même trouvèrent la scène tellement ridicule, qu'ils se mirent à rire avec lui. Après la crise de fou rire, ils se rassirent à leur place, et , enfin, se parlèrent :

" Je m'appelle James Potter.

_ Et moi... euh... Sirius Black.

_ Enchanté ! Je suis Remus Lupin.

_ On est aussi enchantés !!! dit vivement Sirius, avec un grand sourire."

James le regarda avec un sourire en coin, puis continua :

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est bon d'avoir de la compagnie ! Sirius et moi sommes en première année, et toi ?

_ Pareil .

_ Oh, et bien dans ce cas, espérons que nous serons dans la même maison !!! fit Sirius

_ Et bien... Je l'espère aussi, mais ... Que sont les maisons ? demanda Remus en rougissant.

_ Et bien, commença James. Humhum! ( il toussota un peu...) Poudlard a été fondée par quatre personnes : Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont crée quatre maisons, qui sont en fait des groupes d'élèves. Et ils les ont nommées - faut avouer qu'ils ont eu beaucoup d'imagination sur ce coup là...- : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard !!! On est placé dans une des quatre maisons selon notre personnalité ! Mes parents m'ont raconté que c'était un vieux chapeau qui nous répartissait ! 

_ Waoouhhhh ! fit Remus, admiratif. Tu en sais, des choses !"

A ça, Sirius se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les humains normaux, mais Remus put clairement entendre " Le savais aussi....!" . Il sourit, et décida de faire la conversation à Sirius.

_ Et toi, Sirius ? Tes parents... Ils sont sorciers ou pas ? Vu ce que savent les parents de James, ils doivent être sorciers, je me trompe ?

_ Non, pas du tout ! répondit James

_ Mes parents sont aussi sorciers, dit Sirius, mais je ne les aime pas. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux de James... Je n'aime pas leurs idées, et sache que tous les sorciers ne sont pas forcément bons, Remus...

_ Ah ? 

_ Ce que Sirius veut te dire, c'est que certains sorciers utilisent la magie pour faire le mal, alors que la magie a été créée pour faire le bien.

_ Je l'avais compris, mais je ne vois pas "pourquoi" on voudrait faire ça...

_ Ca , personne ne le sait... Il faudra que je le demande à ma chère mère un de ces jours !!!! dit Sirius, sarcastique...

_ ..... 

_ ....."

Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes... Puis Remus reprit la parole :

_ Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers... Mais nos voisins si... Ils nous ont beaucoup aidé quand... enfin, à une certaine période, et depuis, mes parents sont très amis avec eux. Quand on a appris que j'étais sorcier, je passais beaucoup de temps chez eux. Et mes parents aussi. Donc, ils en savent beaucoup sur la magie même si eux ne sont pas sorciers... "

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. 

Ils partirent dans une des barques qui devaient les amener au château, et furent rejoints par un jeune garçon, petit, grassouillet, aux cheveux blonds roux.

" Eh, s'il vous plaît, je peux… venir avec vous ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Peter Pettigrow. Je suis en première année.

_ Moi c'est James Potter, et voilà Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. On est aussi en première année. "

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte de la grande salle, ils étaient devenus amis… 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du banquet, et aucun des élèves ne put retenir un cri d'admiration. 

La salle était immense, le faux ciel était admirablement bien réussi, et enfin, le plus intimidant : il devait y avoir au moins mille élèves , et ils avaient tous le regard braqué sur eux…

Une femme à l'air sévère les arrêta et leur parla :

" Quand je vous appellerai, vous vous assiérez sur cette chaise et vous poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est lui qui vous placera dans votre maison… Atkins Elena ! "

La jeune Elena se dirigea vers la chaise, posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci, au grand étonnement des élèves, ouvrit la bouche, et cria d'une voix forte : " Serdaigle ! "

Le professeur McGonnagall reprit : " Sirius Black ! "

Sirius trembla un peu, puis marcha vers la chaise d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, ce qui fit glousser quelques filles dans la salle… 

Cela lui donnait l'air d'un conquérant, et un très joli profil. Remus rougit légèrement, et baissa la tête.

Le choixpeau réfléchit longtemps, car le choix était très difficile : une grande famille de sorcier comme les Black, presque tous à Serpentard, cela aurait du être facile… Pourtant, celui-là avait quelque chose de différent… Très différent ! Un courage extraordinaire, et surtout, aucune once de sadisme ou autres caractéristiques de Serpentard… Son choix fut donc : " Griffondor ! "

Sous les applaudissement des Griffondors, Sirius rejoint sa table, et McGonnagall continua. Après quelques Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Griffondors et Serpentards, ce fut le tour de Remus. Quand il s'avança, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard perçant, et ses amis lui sourirent pour lui donner du courage. Remus semblait totalement paniqué… Tout ce monde qui le suivait des yeux, attentifs à chacun de ses mouvements… _Vraiment flippant_, pensa-t-il_… Je vais accélérer pour que ça se termine au plus vite…_ Il s'assit et enfonça le chapeau usé sur sa tête. 

Celui-ci demeura calme un instant, puis tout d'un coup un " AH ! " puissant retentit dans la salle, et tout le monde ( même McGonnagall !) sursauta. 

Le choixpeau semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…

" _Alors comme ça, tu es un loup-garou, petit ? _demanda le choixpeau à Remus par télépathie

__

_Oui, et alors, ça pose un problème ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tout irait bien !

_Je n'en doute pas… Retournons à nos moutons… Je sais où je vais te mettre ! "

" Griffondor " cria le choixpeau. Sirius se leva de sa chaise et applaudit. Puis finalement, il se rassit, car il trouva que cela faisait TROP heureux… 

Remus s'assit à côté de lui, et ils attendirent les autres… 

C'était le tour de Peter, et il fut envoyé à Griffondor, puis vint le tour de James, qui fut aussi envoyé à Griffondor… Il s'assit à côté de Sirius, et ils commencèrent à parler… 

Soudain, le regard de Sirius fut attiré par un garçon qui s'avançait vers le choixpeau.

" NON ! Pas LUI ! James !

_ Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

_ C'est le fils d'un ami à mes parents ! Je le déteste ! Il est …. "

Il fut interrompu par le " Serpentard ! " du choixpeau, et n'eut plus besoin de terminer sa phrase.

" Voilà… il est… Serpentard ! "

Ses trois amis rigolèrent, mais leur rire mourut bien vite quand Severus Rogue passa près de leur table.

" Alors Black ? Toujours avec ton CHER Potter ? J'espère que vous ne ferez pas ici toutes les bêtises que vous faites habituellement… cela risquerait de coûter cher à votre… maison ! 

_ Tais-toi, Snivellus, et retourne avec tes " petits camarades " ! "

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant, et partit en direction de sa table.

" Sirius ? demanda Remus . Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par " cela risquerait de coûter cher à votre maison " ? 

_ Quand tu fais quelques choses de bien, ça rajoute des points à ta maison, mais quand tu enfreins le règlement, tu perds des points. A la fin de l'année, une coupe est décernée à la maison qui a le plus de point.

_ D'accord… "

Fin du chapitre un !

Note de l'autre : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! ou alors contactez moi à mon adresse mail !


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Auteur : Arlein De Lioncourt

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… T__T

Genre : Slash, pas de lemon ( pour l'instant ^^)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sirie-stefie : merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Continue d'en envoyer pleins ^^

enyo : merci ! ! ! ! j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! j'ai rajouté une petite bio dans mon profil^^

Titou Moony:-p : merci ^^ ouh la la ! j'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait des gens qui aiment ma fic ! dis moi si tu as aimé la suite !

Phoebe Skywalker : merci, j'espere que tu posteras d'autres review aussi sympa, et que tu continueras de me lire ! ! !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après la cérémonie de répartition et le banquet, les quatre amis repartirent dans leur dortoir... sauf Remus.

" Remus ? appela Sirius 

_ Je... dois aller voir quelque chose avec le directeur... Ce ne sera pas long, ne vous inquiétez pas ! 

Il partit en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

" A votre avis, il part faire quoi ? ? ? 

_ Je ne sais rien, Sirius... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, va plutôt de te reposer. Tu as vu notre emploi du temps ? Demain, à la première heure, cour commun avec les Serpentards... La poisse... Potion en plus... 

_ Rhaaaaa ! cria Sirius, C'est bien ma veine, je déteste les potions... pourtant ce n'est pas dur… "

Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, où Remus les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'étaient pas encore endormis, ce qui mit Remus mal à l'aise.

Mon Dieu... J'espère qu'ils n'insisteront pas beaucoup pour savoir ce que je faisais. Je déteste mentir... Surtout à mes amis... Surtout à Sirius... Sirius ? ? ! Pourquoi Sirius serait-il plus important que les autres ? Je ne le connais que depuis ce matin ! ! ! Mais... Je ne veux surtout pas le décevoir... pensa-t-il

_ Remus ? Tu rêves ?

Remus fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de James.

_ Je te demandais si tout allait bien... Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Surtout... Ca ne vaut pas la peine...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ? ? s'écria Sirius, Bien sûr que ça vaut la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu es notre ami !

_ Oui... Merci ! Mais tout va bien, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! "

Cela mit fin à la discussion. Remus ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais en réalité, il était paniqué, et déstabilisé... Le professeur Dumbledore venait de lui parler du système qu'il avait mis au point pour lui, afin qu'il ne blesse personne à la pleine lune, et... il trouvait cela... un peu farfelu... Il avait peur que ça rate, peur qu'il morde quelqu'un...

__

Et si jamais je blessais Sirius... ? Il saurait quel monstre je suis... Et il ne voudrait plus être mon ami. Tout comme James et Peter... Mon dieu... ! se dit-il avec frayeur

Quelques minutes avant, bureau de Dumbledore...

" A chaque pleine lune, l'infirmière, Mme Cinnamoon, te conduira dans une vieille maison, à Pré-au-lard... Personne n'entre plus dans cette vieille maison, elle tombe presque en ruines. 

_ Mais... Je devrais traverser tout Pré-au-lard à chaque pleine lune ? ? ?

_Attends, j'y viens... En début d'année, à ton intention, j'ai fait planter un saule cogneur, qui frappe tous ceux qui l'approche. Ce saule garde l'entrée d'un tunnel, et ce tunnel mène au sous-sol de la maison... Pour passer devant le saule, il faut appuyer sur une de ses racines. Vous le ferez avec un bâton.

_ Mais... et si les habitants de Pré-au-lard entendent mes cris ?

_Ils croiront à des fantômes, et j'encouragerai cette rumeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus... "

*******

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se levèrent de bonne heure. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où un copieux petit déjeuner les attendait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle abondance de nourriture ! Il y avait tellement de choix qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Sirius par contre, n'eut pas besoin de faire un choix spécial… car il avait décidé de goûter à tout !

" Mon dieu, Siri… lui dit James. Tu vas devenir énorme si tu manges comme ça tous les matins !

_C'est juste pour le premier jour ! Si je goûte tout, je saurai ce qui est bon, et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Je pense à l'avenir de mes petits déjeuners, moi ! "

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait l'air en meilleure forme que la veille, ce qui fit plaisir à ses trois amis…

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent à leur cour de potions. Ce cours, donné par le professeur Magnus Mapple, se déroulait dans une salle sombre et à l'atmosphère froide… Elle n'était éclairée que par des bougies ce qui renforçait son côté lugubre. Et… dans tous les coins, pour ne pas gâcher le tableau, se trouvaient des armoires pleines d'ingrédients bizarres : yeux de salamandre, sève de cactus mangeur d'homme, queue de serpent, bave de crapauds volants des montagnes, et d'autres plus dégoûtants encore…

Le professeur Mapple était sévère, mais c'était un très bon prof. Au cours de cette première heure de cours, il avait remarqué cinq excellents élèves : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Lily Evans dans la maison Gryffondor, et Severus Rogue dans la maison Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, _Rogue deviendra aussi bon (sinon meilleur !) que le jeune Lucius Malefoy qui est maintenant en deuxième année à Serpentard… C'était mon meilleur élève l'année dernière et j'espère qu'il le restera !_

Après leur cours de potions, ils partirent en cours de métamorphose, puis en cour d'enchantements… Sirius, James et Remus (et au grand malheur de Sirius, Severus) avaient de grandes facilités en toutes les matières. Peter, lui, avait un peu de mal en métamorphose, BEAUCOUP de mal en potions, mais par contre était très doué en enchantements (mais le meilleur en enchantements était Remus ).

Ils prirent leur déjeuner, et se rendirent en cour de vol. James et Sirius volaient comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie. Remus avait le vertige : Sirius l'aida un peu, ce qui fit plaisir au professeur, Mme Bibine.

" Ca va, Rem ? Regarde, si tu tiens le manche comme ça, plus haut, tu auras une meilleure prise !

_Oui… Euh… Comme ça ? demanda timidement Remus

_Parfait ! Maintenant, envole-toi, n'aies pas peur ! Je reste en dessous, tout près, et si tu tombes, je te rattraperai, promis ! "

Cette déclaration mit Remus en confiance et il se laissa aller. Au bout de quelques semaines, il avait fait de très gros progrès, et attendait les cours de vol avec impatience.

__

Un jour, il faudrait que je fasse exprès de tomber pour qu'il me rattrape ! il rougit à cette pensée…

Dans leur groupe, les élèves qui volaient le mieux étaient James, Sirius et une fille dont ils ne connaissaient pas le prénom, mais qui semblait être la fille de Mme Bibine.

" Ca explique tout ! " dit James alors que la jeune fille venait de le doubler et entamait un piqué rapide vers la pelouse…

Un jour, ou plutôt un soir, après le dîner, Remus partit.

" Remus ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Sirius

_ Je vais voir ma grand-mère qui est très malade. Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'y aller une fois par mois… " répondit Remus

Il partit et fut rejoint par l'infirmière…

__

L'infirmière doit s'occuper de sa grand-mère… pensa Sirius.

Au bout de quelques mois, cependant, il commença à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : Remus partait le soir, et ne revenait pas le lendemain, mais le surlendemain !

Dumbledore laisserait donc un de ses élèves manquer un jour de cours par mois ? En plus, Remus revenait toujours épuisé… Il devait se faire beaucoup de soucis pour sa grand-mère…

__

Une grand-mère que je trouve bien résistante pour quelqu'un qui est à l'article de la mort à en croire Remus… pensa Sirius. _Non ! Faut pas que je pense à ça ! Elle doit être très gentille, cette femme, si Remus l'aime autant…_

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de sa deuxième année qu'il comprit enfin…

Alors qu'il se promenait à Pré-au-lard avec ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël, tous les murs étaient couverts de ces affiches :

****

MORT AUX LOUPS-GAROUS

Ensemble, détruisons ces monstres sanguinaires, pour qu'ils ne blessent plus jamais nos familles et nos amis ! Si vous en voyez un, contactez-nous ! ! !

Voici comment les reconnaître :

ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune. ( ce qui entraîne des absences tous les mois, dans certains cas…) ils sont très faibles après les pleines lunes. Ils ont des sens plus développés que les humains normaux. 

N'oubliez pas de nous contacter si vous soupçonnez quelqu'un d'être une de ces bestioles immondes !

Merci à tous !

Après avoir lu cette affiche, Sirius fut révolté : comment pouvait-on traiter des êtres humains de la sorte ? Ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient décidé d'être ce qu'ils sont… Il fut d'autant plus révolté que ces parents soient tout à fait d'accord avec les gens qui avaient rédigé l'affiche, et la gardent même pour eux, " on ne sait jamais " avaient-ils dit…

__

A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux… se dit Sirius_. Je les déteste !_

Plus tard il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu sur l'affiche :

__

Absent à chaque pleine lune, donc une fois par mois… Ca doit être dur pour eux d'avoir une scolarité normale s'ils ratent les cours un jour tous les mois… Mais ? ! Remus MANQUE les cours tous les mois ! ! ! Mais il va voir sa grand-mère… lui.

Voyons voir les autres signes : fatigués après la pleine lune ? ! Et Remus qui rentre toujours exténué ! Peut-être que… non…

Dernier signe : sens plus développés… NON ! ! !

Il repensa à l'incident qui avait eu lieu en première année…

Flash-back…

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avançaient dans le couloir de la réserve : ils avaient besoin d'un livre interdit aux élèves pour jeter un sort qui donnerait des tentacules à Severus Rogue… Ils avaient décidé d'y aller la nuit, mais ils ne voyaient rien dans l'obscurité, et la seule source de lumière qu'ils possédaient était une lampe de poche appartenant à James… Ils avançaient à la file indienne, et seul le premier voyait ( à peu près) quelque chose. Soudain, Remus se figea.

" Vite ! Partons ! Rusard arrive !

_Quoi ? Mais… Rem, on entend rien ! Et on voit rien…

_ MOI je l'entends, et je vois la lumière de sa torche, au loin ! ! ! Faut me croire, VITE ! ! ! "

Sirius, qui avait confiance en son ami ( et qui voulait savoir, si Rusard n'était pas là, pourquoi il s'était comporté comme ça, et s'il était là, comment il avait fait pour l'entendre à cette distance… !), le suivit. James attendit un peu avec Peter, et ils ne déguerpirent que très tard : Rusard avait failli les voir !

" OUF ! fit James. On s'en est sorti ! Merci Remus… Mais dis-moi… comment tu as fait pour le voir et l'entendre d'aussi loin ?

_ Ah ? Il était si loin que ça ?Je dois avoir l'ouïe fine et une bonne vue ! " dit Remus peu assuré

Fin du flash-back

__

C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si embarrassé !Remus ! Il faut que je le vois ! pensa Sirius.

Il partit le soir même. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et une femme aux cheveux châtains ( _comme ceux de Remus, mais en moins beau… _se dit-il) lui ouvrit :

" Bonjour , je peux vous aider ?

_Oui, je cherche Remus, est-ce qu'il est ici ?

_ Euh… Non… Pas pour le moment… Il… Il est parti chez sa grand-mère. "

La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un souffle, comme si elle allait pleurer… Sirius fit un rapide calcul mental… _Oui, bien sûr, sa grand-mère…_ pensa-t-il. _C'est la pleine lune ! Bon sang ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Mme Lupin.

" Qui es-tu ? Je peux peut-être prendre un message pour Remus…

_ Je suis Sirius Black…

_Remus a beaucoup parlé de toi. Ecoute, je pense que tu pourras revenir demain matin. Ca lui fera plaisir !

_Merci beaucoup ! Je reviendrai vers… 10 h ? Est-ce qu'il sera levé ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et que dirais-tu de rester déjeuner chez nous ?

_ Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

_ Mais non, ce serait un plaisir, et Remus serait tellement content… !

Sirius rougit légèrement…

_Si vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérangerai pas, j'accepte avec plaisir !

_Très bien, alors à demain ! Au revoir !

_ Merci, au revoir ! "

Il repartit chez lui, et se coucha tout de suite. Il voulait être seul… et surtout pas avec ses parents, qui risquaient maintenant de vouloir du mal à Remus…

Si jamais ils le dénoncent… Ils vont le tuer… Non ! ! ! Mais… au fait… Est-ce que Dumbledore est 

au courant ? Bien sûr, Dumbledore sait tout…se dit-il._ Et si c'était de ça dont ils avaient parlé le premier soir ? Et si jamais Remus ne me dit rien… S'il n'a pas confiance en moi… S'il me prend pour des gens comme mes parents qui veulent le tuer… Si…_

Il s'était endormi, la tête encore pleine de questions sans réponses… Il se mit à rêver… Remus se transformait, il souffrait, son visage d'ange était crispé par la douleur… Il hurlait… Comme les monstres qui hantent la Cabane Hurlante à Pré-au-lard… Il se réveilla, en sueur, paniqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été…

Remus…pensa-t-il._ Fais-moi confiance… Je suis avec toi, je suis ton ami… Je… t'aime tellement… _

Il se rendit compte avec surprise de ce qu'il avait dit… Il _aimait_ Remus… Alors, il se mit à imaginer le visage de son ami, sa peau douce et pâle, ses yeux dorés où jouaient une multitude d'autres couleurs… Ses lèvres… Elles avaient l'air tellement douce… et sucrées…

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement, et se recoucha… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à Remus comme ça ? Il l'aimait, il l'avait reconnu… Mais… C'était un garçon, comme lui. Sirius se dit alors que c'était une amitié très forte. 

Puis il pensa à quelque chose : _Mais parler des " lèvres douces et sucrées de son ami "… C'est plus de l'amitié là !Mon dieu ! Je suis condamné à rester seul… parce que Remus ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi… Il trouvera cela dégoûtant, et ne voudra plus jamais me parler…Non… _

Il trouva finalement le sommeil, et plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru, le lendemain arriva…

Il se leva d'un bond, mangea à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis prit un long bain, et lava ses beaux cheveux noirs… Il se sécha, s'habilla d'un jean noir un d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Il se regarda dans le miroir : il y trouva un garçon plutôt grand, mince, un visage souriant et aux yeux d'un bleu profond… Il attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, mais laissa quelques mèches dépasser pour qu'elles tombent devant ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Satisfait du résultat, il descendit dans son salon et se prépara à sortir quand il fut comme frappé par la foudre. 9 h 30… Il était 9 H 30! ! ! !Le trajet durait 5 minutes en balai ! Tant pis… Il allait traîner un peu en chemin… 

Il prit le Balai de Transport de son père, et partit. Ce balai était spécialement conçu pour les voyages et grâce à un sortilège, il devenait invisible en vol, ainsi que la personne le montant. Idéal pour ne pas se faire voir des moldus… Sirius décida de survoler un peu la forêt qui était à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison de Remus. Les arbres étaient immenses, et la vue était vraiment belle… Après cela, Sirius regarda sa montre… 9 H 55… Ca irait, cinq minutes d'avance c'était rien, et puis il était tellement pressé ! ! !

Il redescendit vers la maison de Remus, et s'arrêta. Il frappa à la porte, et la mère de Remus arriva.

" Bonjour Sirius ! Entre ! Remus dort encore, mais tu peux déjà monter dans sa chambre… 

_D'accord, je ferai attention de ne pas le réveiller ! "

Il monta dans la chambre de Remus. La porte était ouverte, et il trouva son ami endormi comme un bébé dans son lit. Le visage de Remus était totalement détendu, et c'était la seule chose qui dépassait de sa couverture… 

Sirius s'approcha et le regarda plus attentivement… Il avait de petites cicatrices sur son cou, alors Sirius décida de faire un peu glisser sa couverture pour voir s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres ailleurs… Il fit descendre la couverture sur son torse, puis un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ses reins et… mais… il ne portait rien là-dessous ! ! ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami de dormir nu… Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte des cicatrices de Remus… Certaines s'étaient presque effacées, d'autres étaient encore fraîches, et parfois une goutte de sang en coulait. Sirius vit sur la table de nuit un petit pot de crème cicatrisante. Il décida d'en passer sur les cicatrices : il voulait que son ami se sente mieux le plus vite possible ( note :oh, il avait aussi envie de le toucher ! faut pas avoir honte Sirius ^^). 

Quand il passa ses doigts sur les blessures de Remus, celui-ci gémit légèrement, ce qui le fit rougir. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la crème ait totalement pénétré sa peau… Soudain, Remus bougea, et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible… Il se retourna encore une fois…

" Sirius ? " 

Celui-ci sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Il rougit ensuite, remarquant que Remus s'était relevé et que sa couverture était totalement descendue. Remus ne mit pas longtemps pour s'en rendre compte, et la tira sur lui d'un geste brusque, en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre…

" Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, assis sur MON lit ? " 

Il avait l'air furieux, mais pas contre Sirius, plutôt contre lui-même. Furieux d'être comme il était, et d'avoir en plus montré à son meilleur ami toutes ses cicatrices repoussantes. 

" Je… J'étais passé hier soir, mais tu n'étais pas là… commença Sirius

_ J'étais chez ma grand-mère… répondit tristement Remus

_ Oui, je sais, ta mère me l'a dit… Remus… Tu as le corps couvert de blessures…

_ Tu… dois être dégoûté…

_ Non ! s'écria Sirius. Je t'ai soigné pendant que tu dormais ! Avec ça ! "

Il lui montra le pot de crème, et Remus baissa la tête, honteux…

_ J'ai cru que c'était un rêve…enfin, je veux dire… que ça ne se passait pas vraiment ! 

_ Pourtant si ! Alors arrête de dire que je suis dégoûté ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as !

_ Tu me rejetterais… Je ne peux pas !

_ Pourquoi ? ? ? Je suis ton ami ! A vrai dire…

__

A vrai dire, finalement, si, tu me rejetterais… pensa Remus

_ A vrai dire… je le sais déjà… je veux juste que tu me le confirmes, au moins pour me montrer que tu as confiance en moi !

_Tu… sais… quoi ? "

Remus commençait vraiment à avoir peur, il tremblait, et ses yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur. Il recommença :

_ C'est peut-être une ruse, mais après tout, ce n'est pas le plus important… Je … je suis … un loup-garou, Sirius… "

Sirius murmura alors un " Alors j'avais raison… " puis se jeta sur Remus et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer, remerciant le ciel d'avoir un ami comme Sirius.

" Ca… ça ne change rien à notre amitié ? demanda timidement Remus

_ Non, bien sûr… ! Je te le promets… "

Les vacances étaient passées à une allure incroyable, car chacun avait de quoi s'occuper : Sirius se documentait le plus possible sur les loups-garous, James et Peter écoutait chaque jour l'histoire de Remus, car ce dernier avait décidé de leur avouer. 

James et Peter posaient des tonnes de questions, et au bout du compte, ils en savaient presque autant que Sirius qui avait lu pendant toute les vacances… Mais Sirius ne voulait pas embêter Remus avec des questions, car le loup-garou avait l'air de plus en plus faible… 

__

Peter lui a même demandé si c'était parce que sa grand-mère était morte… pensa Sirius en éclatant de rire. _Pauvre Peter ! _

Un jour, Sirius arriva comme une fusée dans la pièce où les trois autres parlaient, et cria :

_ BINGOOOOO ! J'ai trouvé ! ! ! !

_ ? ? ? Tu as trouvé quoi Sirius ? Tu viens de nous ficher une de ces trouilles, alors j'espère pour toi que ça vaut le coup ! dit James

_ Remus, à chaque pleine se transforme en loup…

_ T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? répondit James, sarcastique

_ Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, mais puisque tu introduis ce sujet, OUI, j'ai trouvé ça tout seul… Maintenant, écoutez-moi : quand il se transforme, le loup-garou a un besoin de blesser les humains… 

Remus baissa la tête, et faillit pleurer… 

_ Mais comme il n'y a personne dans la cabane hurlante, il est obligé de se faire du mal à lui-même ! Le seul moyen de l'en empêcher, ce serait de rester avec lui. Mais il nous tuerait ! Alors…. – et c'est la le point important de l'affaire ! – j'ai décidé … qu'on allait devenir… des Animagi ! ! !

_ QUOI ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

James faillit s'étouffer. 

_ Tu as " décidé " ? Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on soit du niveau de McGonagall ! ! ! 

_ C'est pas dans ton habitude de partir perdant, Jamie… Moi en tout cas, je n'abandonnerai pas Rem, et je deviendrai un Animagus pour l'aider. "

Remus commença à pleurer.

_ Merci Sirius… dit-il. Je … ne mérite pas d'avoir un ami comme toi… Vous aussi, les gars, vous m'avez accepté… tel que je suis…

_ C'est normal, Remus. Dit James. D'ailleurs, je marche avec Sirius !

_ Moi aussi ! dit vivement Peter. "

Ils commencèrent leur apprentissage en début de troisième année… C'était très dur, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils ne s'entraînaient jamais en présence de Remus, car les essais ratés pouvaient être très traumatisants, et Remus n'auraient pas accepté que Sirius se retrouve avec une queue de chien sur son visage pour lui… 

Fin du chapitre 2…


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Auteur : Arlein De Lioncourt

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… à JK Rowling… sniff

**************

titou - moony : merci beaucoup ! j'espere que ce chapitre te feras plaisir^^ attention, l'histoire devient un peu plus... explicite! mais sans encore de lemon... ( il y en aura certainement un a la fin ^^

****

Nolwe the Lady Dragon : merci beaucoup ! et ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais l'intention de mettre les noms anglais ! moi aussi je trouve qu'ils sont mieux! surtout Moony ^^ c'est trop mignon!!! j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ^o^ 

****

Phoebe Skywalker : merci ^^ je continuerai, et j'espere que tous les chapitres te plairont !

****

seleme59() : merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! ^o^ merci aussi pour tes compliments, j'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'on trouve ma description excellente et mon style travaillé! je suis touchée, merci ! pour la suite.... comme les personnages grandissent, leur sentiments vont plus se .... montrer si on veut... et il risque d'y avoir un lemon pour conclure le tout ah ah ah ^^ *sourire d'auteur sadique* ouaiiiiii enfin une fan de sirius!!!! j'ai trouvé beaucoup de gens sur le net qui le trouve insupportable... mais c surtout des fans de severus... en tout cas merci, et j'espere que tu aimeras la suite !!!

*************

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars… A vrai dire, c'était encore plus troublant qu'un cauchemar.

__

Et beaucoup plus embarrassant… se dit-il.

Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve… Il était couvert de sueur, tremblant des émotions intenses qu'il avait ressenti… Il se rappelait de son rêve dans le moindre détail, et se demandait comment il avait fait pour imaginer toutes ces… choses… 

__

Surtout avec Remus… pensa-t-il en rougissant. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser à son corps comme ça ? Remus… Je me demande s'il est vraiment comme ça… _

Il repensa à Remus… Ses cheveux trempés qui tombaient devant ses yeux dorés qui brillaient étrangement. Son corps humide, chaud et confortable, sa peau douce, pâle… Ses mains qui couraient le long de son corps, ses lèvres… 

__

Ses lèvres… douces, chaudes, qui… Sirius sentit un léger picotement au niveau de son ventre, et rougit… 

__

Non mais depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées ? ? ? C'est vrai que j'ai 13 ans… Mais… Quand même … pensa-t-il

Il jeta un regard sur le garçon endormi dans le lit d'à côté… Il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait…_ Mais c'est un ange, _se dit Sirius, _Mon Ange… _

Le lendemain, Sirius se sentait de très bonne humeur. Il fit son plus beau sourire à Remus, qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

__

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? se demanda Sirius. _Il a l'air embarrassé… et si… j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil ? ! Il a peut-être tout entendu ! ! ! Et maintenant, il est dégoûté ! NON ! _

" Salut Siri ! Ca va pas ? T'en fais une tête ! lui dit James

_ …

_ Au fait, je voulais te dire… Pour ton propre intérêt, ce serait mieux que tu lances un sort d'insonorisation avant de te coucher… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ QUOI ? ? ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ? ?

_ Oh, rien de très grave… si tu n'avais pas parlé de Remus ! lui dit James avec un sourire

Sirius avait rougi fortement. Alors James " savait " ?

_ Tu vas lui dire ?

_ LUI DIRE QUOI ? ? ? ? cria Sirius

_ Que tu l'aimes !

_ je ne l'aime pas ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_ Ne nie pas, je ne suis pas sourd… J'ai bien entendu ce que tu disais hier soir… Je me demande quel genre de rêve tu faisais… !

_ C'est pas tes affaires ! Laisse moi maintenant, je veux mourir seul…

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

_ Remus aussi m'a entendu… Et maintenant il est dégoûté… De toute façon il ne m'aimera jamais… comme je l'aime…

_ Désespère pas, Siri… Dis-lui.

_ Jamais ! "

Sirius tourna le dos à James, et repartit au dortoir. Là, il trouva Remus.

" Salut Sirius ! 

_… Salut… ! " 

Il avait répondu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'avait voulu, ce qui choqua Remus, qui se replongea dans son livre.

__

Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur… J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi… pensa Remus.

L'année passa assez rapidement, et elle permit à Sirius de vois plus clair dans ses pensées.

Il aimait vraiment Remus. Plus qu'il ne le devrait… beaucoup plus ! Pendant sa quatrième année, il commença à ressentir un véritable manque quand Remus n'était pas avec lui… Il trouvait sa présence réconfortante et apaisante. Les yeux doux et dorés comme du miel de son ami rendait son existence délicieusement sucrée… Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble… 

Remus de son côté ne savait pas encore quoi penser. Il avait toujours trouvé Sirius beau, mais là, ça en devenait grave… Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'histoire d'amour, il était tout retourné par les réactions de son meilleur ami sur lui. Il rougissait toujours quand il le voyait, et il s'était aussi passé… quelque chose de plus " étrange ", qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris…

Quelques jours plus tôt, dortoir de Gryffondor…

Sirius était assis sur son lit, presque nu, quand Remus se réveilla. Ce dernier le remarqua et fit semblant d'être encore endormi… pour pouvoir observer Sirius à son insu. Ce genre d'idée lui était déjà venue quand le jeune Gryffondor prenait sa douche après un match de Quidditch, mais il ne l'avait jamais réalisé, trouvant cela trop malhonnête, _et un peu pervers, _se dit-il…

Quand l'autre se retourna vers lui, il semblait endormi, alors Sirius reprit le livre qu'il lisait il y a un instant, et ne fit plus attention à lui…

Remus ouvrit timidement un œil, et put ainsi contempler le corps magnifique de Sirius… Il était musclé, juste comme il le fallait, et sa peau était presque doré grâce à son bronzage… Au moindre mouvement, tous ses muscles se mettaient en action, et roulaient sous la peau couleur miel, pour le plus grand plaisir de Remus, qui suivait la scène avec une très grande attention…

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit, s'offrant au regard de son ami, dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Soudain, Remus se rendit compte de quelque chose : la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sirius était plus que de l'amitié, du moins, pour lui… Il aimait l'attention que Sirius lui portait, le fait qu'il soit toujours avec lui malgré sa lycanthropie, son sourire, ses farces et le bonheur qu'il avait à les faire, tout… Il fut un peu troublé, et revint à la réalité quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui.

" Mumus ? Tu dors ? "

__

Sirius ! pensa Remus.Il referma les yeux, et attendit.

" Visiblement oui… dit Sirius, amusé, car c'était la première fois que Remus faisait la grasse matinée… "

Fin du flash-back

__

Mon dieu ! Dire qu'après il m'a demandé de qui je rêvais pour ne pas me lever aussi tôt que d'habitude… se souvint Remus en rougissant.

Sirius avait été peiné d'insinuer qu'il rêvait de quelqu'un, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, et encore plus de constater que Remus avait rougi quand il le lui avait demandé… 

__

Alors il rêvait vraiment de quelqu'un… Certainement d'une jolie petite étudiante de Serdaigle… avait pensé Sirius à ce moment là…

Se souvenant des paroles de James, Sirius décida qu'il faudrait bien avouer son amour à Remus… Il fallait aussi qu'il se rende à l'évidence : cet amour était perdu d'avance puisque Remus ne voudrait pas de lui, s'il lui avouait tout, alors il valait mieux qu'il abandonne… Mais pourtant… Une partie de lui demeurait accrochée à ses rêves, à Remus. Il ne pouvait plus rester caché, même si ça devait mettre fin à leur amitié, Sirius DEVAIT lui dire. 

__

Mais comment ? se demanda-t-il. _Face à face, je mourrai d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir pu dire un mot… Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me serve d'intermédiaire… Non, vraiment pas… Alors, peut-être que le traditionnelle lettre d'amour fera l'affaire… Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Remus, c'est bien son genre ! Alors, au boulot Siri !_

Sirius rédigea des centaines de lettres, et sa poubelle était pleine de feuilles roulées en boule… 

__

Mince ! Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur que ça ! se dit-il._ Je me laisse toujours emporter… La tête de Remus s'il lisait ça… _

Il était cinq heures du matin, et Sirius, toujours assis sur son lit à essayer d'écrire une lettre d'amour à son ami, ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'était glissé derrière les rideaux de son lit, et le regardait en souriant… Il faut dire que l'intrus était dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité… Il la retira d'un geste vif, et dit d'une voix forte :

" Alors, Sirius, ça avance ?

_ AHHHH ! ! ! ! James ! ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ? ? ? Comment es-tu… Je n'ai rien vu… balbutia Sirius, rouge comme une tomate.

_Regarde ! C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée !

_Ouahhh… Une cape d'invisibilité ! ! ! Génial ! 

_ N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Black ! rigola James

_ De… Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_ Oh… depuis la dernière lettre où tu lui parlais de ses…

Sirius rougit et l'interrompit :

_ NON, ça va ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon… Maintenant que tu es là, aide-moi ! 

_ Non, non, désolé ! Il faut que tu l'écrives toi-même, et puis… tu as un " certain " talent…. dit James en ricanant.

_ Sors d'ici ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! cria Sirius. "

Finalement, il réussit à écrire quelque chose d'acceptable . Cette lettre disait juste ses sentiments, mais ne lui proposait rien, car Sirius connaissait la réponse… Il relut la lettre, la relut encore… Et finalement effaça son nom au bas de la lettre…

__

Je ne PEUX PAS faire ça ! Au moins il saura que quelqu'un l'aime… Il croira peut-être que c'est " sa " Serdaigle, et partira lui demander de sortir avec lui… Au moins je lui aurai rendu service… pensa Sirius en versant quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur sa lettre, diluant l'encre à quelques endroits, mais n'effaçant pas l'écriture… Sa lettre montrait vraiment ses sentiments, la façon dont il se sentait si ridicule et désarmé face à lui, son amour désespéré… 

Le lendemain, il la montra à James… Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, et quand il eut fini de lire, attendit un peu avant de parler…

" Je… Enfin… C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? demanda enfin James

_ Oui… répondit Sirius en baissant la tête

_ Sirius… Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et pur ! Hier, je rigolais, mais en fait, tu as VRAIMENT du talent ! Une seule chose ne va pas… Mais alors là, c'est impardonnable…

_ Ah ? dit Sirius étonné

_ Où est… TON NOM, IMBECILE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu ne vas pas le marquer ? ? ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable ! ! !

_ Mais… Je peux pas… 

_ Pffff…. Désespérant… Fais comme tu veux ! "

Le lendemain, pendant que Remus était parti chercher les ingrédients pour leur potion, Sirius glissa discrètement la lettre dans son sac. 

Toute la journée, il attendit, tremblant parfois quand Remus avait failli l'attraper, mais finalement, ce dernier ne trouva la lettre que quand il fut dans son lit. Il cherchait dans son sac le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille, quand il trouva une petite enveloppe jaune pastel, sa couleur préférée… 

Il l'ouvrit, et commença à lire la lettre qu'elle contenait. Sirius, sur le lit d'à côté, suivait l'action, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect, malgré le fait qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens tant il était impatient que Remus termine sa lecture…

L'air de celui-ci passa de " étonné " à " extrêmement embarrassé ", en passant par toutes les teintes de rouge possible au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait…

__

Je n'en suis qu'à la troisième ligne, mais il faut que je recommence… J'ai pas très bien suivi… pensa-t-il. _Alors… :_

[ Mes yeux tremblent quand je te regarde, je n'ose pas tenir mon regard fixé sur toi, je ne mérite pas de t'avoir près moi. Mon esprit devient fou, cette aura qui s'échappe de toi emprisonne mes sens, ta beauté est inhumaine, et elle n'a d'égale que cette douceur qui s'échappe de chaque pore de ta peau laiteuse, et qui ébranle ma raison. Face à toi, je suis totalement désarmé. 

Si je le pouvais, je passerais ma vie à détailler chaque millimètre de ton corps. On dit que la perfection n'est pas humaine, alors tu dois être un ange…

La douceur et la sagesse, mais aussi la tristesse et la peur se lisent sur ton visage. Ses courbes en sont délicates, et je rêve de les suivre de mes doigts. 

Ta peau claire est recouverte d'un léger duvet, doux comme la peau d'une pêche, qu'on aurait envie de déguster mais qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir. Véritable appel aux douceurs, j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui résister, car je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir…

Un milliard de couleurs jouent et se mélangent dans tes yeux. D'abord on trouve de l'or pur, puis une once de marron vient troubler cet équilibre, et en se rapprochant de ton iris d'un noir brillant comme l'univers peuplé d'étoiles, on rencontre toutes les teintes de vert et de jaune…

Après s'être attardé longtemps ( trop longtemps pour avoir encore un minimum de raison…) sur ton adorable regard, mes yeux brûlants descendent vers ton cou. J'ai envie de le goûter, de sentir contre ma langue les pulsations de cette veine gorgée de sang, au creux de ton cou. Je devine sous tes vêtements ton torse pâle, ta peau douce je préfère ne pas en dire plus, je risque de me perdre dans mes désirs. Tout ton être m'attire, j'ai besoin de toi… De tes paroles réconfortantes, de ta seule présence qui suffit à égayer mes jours. Je me sens bien avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre… Ma raison se détruit, je suis incapable de ressentir autre chose que mon amour pour toi. Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier, je n'ai pas pu t'éviter, nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer, mais maintenant, je suis prisonnier. Sans toi, je ne suis rien… Dans ce paradis perdu, tu es mon unique raison de vivre, dans ce paradis perdu, tu es le seul ange. Celui qui a imprimé par sa seule présence cette vérité dans ma chair et dans mon cœur : **Je T'Aime…**]

Mon Dieu… se dit Remus._ C'est trop beau… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me soit destinée… Qui ça peut bien être… ? Certainement pas la personne que je voudrais… Certainement pas Sirius…_

Il s'endormit, troublé…

Le lendemain, il regardait autour de lui pour apercevoir quelqu'un qui le regarderait comme la personne de la lettre, mais il ne vit personne…_ La seule personne qui me regarde, c'est Sirius… Je ne vois vraiment pas… _pensa Remus.

Fin du chapitre 3

****

Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ah ah ! ! ! ! Il est vraiment bouché ce Remus ! ! ! Il a toujours pas compris ^^ lol ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c pcq j'etais pressée de le publier ^^ la suite viendra bientôt ! ! ! merci à tous ! ! ! ! au fait, j'ai changé de pseudo, pcq… je préfère ne pas être reconnue par ma famille… ce serait… ARGHHH horrible ! ! ! donc, ne vous inquiétez pas , je suis toujours… euh … celle qui écrivait avant ^^LOL


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Auteur : Arlein de Lioncourt

Titre : Once upon a time in Poudlard chapitre 4

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf le scenar, qui sort tout droit de mon cerveau ravagé^^

Genre : Slash, lemon, ATTENTION ! lol

****

Titou Moony:-p : merci beaucoup ! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et celui qui suit ! ! ! je ne m'étais jamais imaginé Sirius si poétique, mais j'avais tellement envie de caser la lettre dans cette fic… et puis c trop mimi un sirius poete ! ! !

sirie-stefie : merci ! j'espere que la suite te plaira !

eowyn78 : merciiii ça fait super plaisir une review comme ça ! ! ! je trouve aussi que le grand secret va bien avec cette fic ! j'espere que tu aimeras la suite ^^

kaima1 : je suis contente de voir que, comme moi, tu trouves que Remus et Sirius sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! ! ! merci bcp ! ! ! j'espere que tu aimeras la suite de cette fic !

Aury : toi aussi tu adore ce couple ! ! ! c genial, merci bcp ! ! !

Nolwe the Lady Dragon : eh eh ^^ meme moi j'avais pas fait attention quand je l'ai ecris ! ! ! mais bon, vu comme Remus se rattrape dans les deux derniers chapitres, on lui pardonne ! ! !

Au début de leur cinquième année, James, Sirius et Peter devinrent enfin des Animagi. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Remus pour l'instant…

_ A propos, comme on est devenus des Animagi, je pense qu'il est temps de nous trouver un surnom ! proposa James.

_ Oh oui ! C'est un bonne idée ! Pourquoi pas Wormtail pour Peter ? 

_ Pas mal ! répondit James. Ca te va Peter ?

_ Oui, oui ! Moi j'ai trouvé celui de Sirius : Padfoot !

_ Mmmm… Va pour Padfoot ! dit Sirius

_ Moi, je choisis Prongs ! annonça fièrement James. "

Au milieu de l'année, après une pleine lune, Remus ne revenait pas…

" Bon sang ! s'écria Sirius. Il aurait du rentrer ce matin ! ! ! Il est 9h et il n'est pas encore là…

_ Euh, Siri, 9H, C'EST le matin… 

_ Oui, mais d'habitude il rentre beaucoup plus tôt… répondit Sirius, rougissant.

_ A 8h. intervint Peter

_ Une heure de retard ! ! ! Rajouta James d'un air dramatique.

_ Exactement ! Vous voyez pourquoi je suis inquiet ! dit Sirius qui n'avait pas du tout compris l'ironie dans la phrase de James "

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, pleurant presque tant Sirius était drôle. 

" Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait rire… Mais puisque vous ne vous souciez pas de Moony, je vais aller le chercher moi-même… SEUL…

_ Si tu veux… 

_ J'y vais sous ma forme de chien ! Je vais suivre sa trace depuis le saule cogneur !

_ T'es malade ? Si quelqu'un te voit…

_ Je le mordrai.

_ Très drôle, Paddie… répondit James. Je sais que c'est inutile d'essayer de te retenir, alors, fais attention…

_ Pas de problème ! Je reviendrai avec Remus ! dit vivement Sirius avant de se transformer en un gros chien noir. "

Il aboya, puis courut vers le saule cogneur pour retrouver le jeune loup-garou…

" Sirius en fait un peu trop… Tu ne trouves pas, Pete ?

_ J'en sais rien. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est amoureux de Remus ? Je pensais plutôt au contraire…

_ Tu as tout juste, Wormtail ! Et c'est ça le problème : ces deux abrutis s'aiment, mais aucun d'eux ne veut le dire à l'autre… "

Un énorme chien noir courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, reniflant tout ce qui passait sous sa truffe… Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, puis entra discrètement… Dans un lit isolé, une personne gémissait dans son sommeil… 

__

Cette voix… se dit Sirius._ C'est Remus ! _

Padfoot se rapprocha du lit, passa sa tête sous les rideaux, et il vit Remus, allongé, gémissant, se tordant de douleur pendant son sommeil…

__

On dirait que sa transformation s'est encore plus mal passée que d'habitude… Il est couvert de plaies… Moony… Je suis là, arrête de pleurer…

Sirius sauta sur le lit de son ami, et le réveilla par de grands coups de langue…

__

Ouais, je sais, j'en profite un peu, mais bon… se dit-il…

" Bonjour monsieur le chien ! C'est gentil de me réveiller, je faisais un cauchemar… "

Sirius lui lécha lentement le coup, puis la joue, pour enfin poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami… et grogner doucement de plaisir…

Remus lui caressa la tête, puis sous le cou, souriant…

" Tu es vraiment gentil, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Sirius se recula, aboya, puis se transforma…

Remus étouffa un petit cri de surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis rougit, en se souvenant des " léchouilles " du chien.

" Salut, Moony… dit Sirius d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

_ Je… Sirius… Que… Comment… bafouilla Remus en rougissant encore plus.

_ Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce matin ? Enfin, je veux dire… A l'heure habituelle.

_ Je ne me sentais pas bien… Mais… Tu es devenu un Animagus ?

_ Oui, et James et Peter aussi ! A la prochaine pleine lune, on t'accompagnera, et plus jamais tu ne te feras mal comme ça… On s'est aussi trouvé des surnoms : Moi, c'est Padfoot. James, c'est Prongs et Peter, Wormtail ! Quand tu les verras, tu comprendras ! "

Il se retransforma, et recommença à lécher son ami.

" Sirius, arrête ! Voyons… "

__

Je me demande si la langue du vrai Sirius est aussi douce que celle de Padfoot… Certainement plus… se dit-il en rougissant…

" Je faisais ça pour que tu te détendes… Mais je vais arrêter comme tu n'aimes pas… dit Sirius tristement après s'être ( encore) transformé.

_ Oh, mais c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… commença Remus en rougissant

_ Mais je blaguais, Moony ! dit Sirius en rigolant

__

Heureusement ,pensa Remus,_ car je n'aurais pas trouver de suite à ce que je disais…_

_ Sirius…

_ ?

_ Merci… Tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait…

_ Et James et Peter ?

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Avec toi… Je me sens vraiment bien… "

En disant cela, Remus avait baissé la tête, mais Sirius voyait qu'il rougissait. Il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras… La sensation était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé… Remus était si doux, si chaud…

" Moi aussi, Remus… Je serai toujours avec toi… "

Sirius avait aussi rougi…

__

J'en peux plus… Le voir comme ça contre moi…J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser…se dit-il. _Ses yeux sont mi-clos, et ses lèvres entrouvertes… Ca le rend encore plus attirant…Au secours ! ! !_

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il rapprocha sa tête de celle de son ami… Remus ouvrit les yeux.

__

Mais mais mais ! ! ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait si près de moi ? ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? pensa Remus._ J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sentir son corps serré encore plus contre moi, et ses lèvres sur les miennes… Sa respiration est haletante, et ses joues sont roses… Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Rêve pas Remus…_

Sirius sentait que son corps commençait à le brûler de l'intérieur. Il sentait l'odeur délicate de son ami, et ça le rendait fou… Il tenait dans ses bras la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, la plus belle, la plus délicate… Mais tenir Remus dans ses bras ne lui suffisait plus. Il devait lui dire, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait plus survivre si près de lui comme ça… Il approcha un peu plus ses lèvres de Remus, soufflant légèrement dans son cou… Celui-ci , quand il sentit le souffle brûlant contre sa peau, gémit doucement et se retourna pour fixer Sirius dans les yeux…

" Moony, je… commença Sirius

_ Sirius… Embrasse-moi… "

Il avait dit cela dans un souffle , et Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas…Remus lui-même n'en revenait pas : comment avait-il osé ? Enfin, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout… Et comme Sirius ne disait rien, il commença à pleurer, réalisant qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

" Remus, pourquoi… tu pleures ?

_ Je viens de te perdre… Je suis trop bête… Pour une fois que je disais ce que je voulais… Laisse-moi, maintenant… " 

Il se mit à pleurer violemment, se mordant les joues pour ne pas crier. Sirius le serra contre lui, plus fort, et tout deux se sentirent en sécurité, dans un asile où personne ne pourrait leur faire de mal… Remus posa sa tête contre le cou de Sirius, et celui-ci commença à lui caresser le dos, tendrement…

" Tu es trop bête, Moony… Tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu m'as plutôt trouvé… Je… je t'aime… "

Remus se figea… Sirius venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, comme s'il avait peur de se réveiller de son doux rêve s'il bougeait. 

" Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Remus… J'aime tout en toi… "

Sirius pleurait et tremblait. Il avait peur que Remus le rejette… Il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, mais ça ne voulait rien dire : il avait peut-être dit ça sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il était fatigué et triste… Le corps de Remus contre le sien lui apportait de merveilleuses sensations, et il espérait que Remus ne remarque pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait. 

Remus avait envie de s'abandonner totalement dans les bras protecteurs de son ami. _Sirius M'AIME… _se répéta-t-il au moins une centaine de fois…Il remarqua avec de la gêne, mais aussi du plaisir, la légère bosse du pantalon de Sirius, et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour la sentir sur son corps, ce qui fit gémir légèrement Sirius… Celui-ci recommença.

" Moony… Tu ne réponds pas… Tu ne veux pas de moi… ? "

Pour toute réponse, Remus fit ce dont tout les deux rêvaient depuis longtemps. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement : ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées avec lenteur de celles de Sirius, et leurs souffles se mêlaient … Sirius n'en pouvait plus : il avait collé doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, et les caressaient avec sa langue…

__

Remus est vraiment délicieux… Je me demande si d'autres parties de son corps le sont aussi… Cette pensée le fit gémir, et comme il ouvrait la bouche, Remus introduit sa langue douce à l'intérieur… Les deux adolescents se caressaient, découvrant toutes les parties de leur corps, mais évitant pour le moment la zone la plus sensible, qui était totalement réveillée, chez chacun d'eux…

Ils se découvraient lentement, gémissant, haletant, s'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air…

" Sirius… Je t'aime aussi… "

Après cette déclaration, Remus embrassa encore son ami… _Petit ami, maintenant, je pense…_se dit-il. Leurs lèvres étaient humides et chaque baiser les rendaient encore plus brûlantes. Sirius caressaient les lèvres de Remus avec sa langue, puis il s'embrassèrent plus passionnément, leurs langues se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps, la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis trop longtemps, et ils voulaient autre chose. Sirius monta sur le lit, s'allongea tendrement sur Remus, pressant son corps contre celui du jeune loup-garou…

Remus l'attira encore plus près, et ils se frottèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre…

" Sirius… Je…

_ Moony… "

Sirius recommença à embrasser son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

" Sirius… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles…

_ Mais… Remus… 

_ Tu te rends compte ? Si James arrivait !

_ James est déjà au courant… C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te le dire… J'avais peur que tu me rejettes… C'est pour ça que j'ai effacé mon nom sur la lettre…

_ La lettre ? C'était toi ? Je l'ai trouvée magnifique… Merci… "

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, puis Sirius se leva… Il transpirait légèrement, ses lèvres étaient rougies par les nombreux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Remus, et il haletait rapidement… sans compter que son érection n'était pas très discrète…

" Sirius ? Tu… vas sortir comme ça ? 

_ Euh… Je vais essayer de me calmer. "

Il s'assit sur une chaise et commença à respirer lentement pour se relaxer…

" Tu veux que je te masse le dos ? lui demanda Remus innocemment.

_ Je crois pas que ça aurait le bon effet… "

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, et James entra, suivi de Peter…

" Euh… On s'inquiétait, comme vous ne rentriez pas… On dérange peut-être ? demanda James "

Sirius et Remus était rouges comme des tomates, et ils se regardèrent. Ils se sourirent tendrement, puis Sirius répondit :

" Non, ça va ! Remus et moi allions justement sortir pour vous rejoindre… Tu peux sortir, Moony ? 

_ Oui, ça va… Merci !

_ On a… quelque chose à vous annoncer… Remus et moi… on est amoureux ! dit Sirius en rougissant.

_ Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Bravo ! Je vois que la déclaration a été plutôt… mouvementée ! plaisanta James "

Peter rigola, tandis que Remus se cachait sous ses draps, et que Sirius sautait sur James pour l'assassiner…

" Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer… 

_ Tu as besoin d'aide ? ? ? proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire

_ Non merci, Sirius, je vais me débrouiller seul… Enfin, pour me laver quoi…

_ Bien sûr, tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ? dit Sirius, mort de rire, tout comme James et Peter. "

Remus arriva au déjeuner, et s'assit près de son petit ami… Discrètement, sous la table, il lui attrapa la main, et la caressa doucement… Sirius rougit et James intervint.

" Essayez d'être plus discrets ! Imaginez la tête de Rogue s'il l'apprenait… " 

Sirius lâcha immédiatement la main de Remus, qui rigola…

" Tu as vraiment bien trouvé ce qu'il fallait dire, James !dit-il en rigolant. "

Pendant le reste du mois, ils se retrouvaient le soir sur la tour d'astronomie pour s'embrasser et se câliner en toute tranquillité. C'étaient le seul moment où ils pouvaient vraiment s'abandonner, et vivre pleinement leur amour… 

" Remus… J'ai envie de toi… On se voit qu'une seule fois par jour… fit remarquer Sirius tristement.

_ On se voit toute la journée, Paddie…

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! 

_ Je sais, mais… Ce n'est pas possible de faire autrement, les gens ne sont pas tous comme Peter, James et Lily ! 

_ C'est vrai qu'elle l'a très bien pris elle aussi ! Elle est sympa, je comprends pourquoi James est aussi amoureux d'elle ! dit Sirius.

_ Ecoute, Sirius… Il nous reste deux ans à Poudlard. Après on sera juste toi et moi… "

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir…

A chaque pleine lune, les quatre Maraudeurs se retrouvaient, et passaient toute la nuit à se balader dans la forêt. Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien… Ses trois amis l'aidaient à garder un peu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, et ils s'amusaient bien.

Il jouait surtout avec le gros chien noir, et souvent, ils finissaient enlacés…

" J'espère que Moony et Padfoot ne vont pas avoir de petits… dit un jour James en rigolant.

_ N'importe quoi ! répondit vivement Sirius.

_ Je blaguais, Sirius ! "

Le reste de l'année se passa bien, et aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible l'année suivante…

Fin du chapitre 4…

****

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review ou un e-mail pour me donner votre opinion ^^ @+++ Je pense qu'il ne reste plus q'un chapitre après celui-là… fort en émotions… eh eh eh eh ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

****

Auteur : Arlein

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Pas a moi… T__T

Genre : Slash, LEMON, ATTENTION ^^

***

Pendant les vacances d'été, Sirius avait invité Remus chez lui. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Sirius, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient enfin seuls, et ils en profitaient. Sirius ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti chez lui… Remus était dans ses bras, le serrait contre lui, ils se frottaient lentement l'un contre l'autre, c'était le paradis… 

Le paradis se transforma en enfer quand ils passèrent à table. Dans la salle à manger des Black, l'affiche sur les loups-garous était accrochée à un mur… Quand il la vit, Remus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Il regarda Sirius, ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs tant il était en colère…

" Je t'avais dit que mes parents étaient des gens horribles… lui murmura Sirius "

Au repas, Remus prit la parole : il était révolté, et ils allaient le savoir…

" Mr Black, Mrs Black, c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez des loups-garous ? "

Sirius lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, pour le dissuader de continuer, mais il le foudroya du regard, puis se retourna vers les parents de son ami, attendant leur réponse.

" Oui, tout à fait ! Je n'utiliserai pas ma salive pour mieux expliquer mon opinion, car ses sales bestioles n'en valent pas la peine ! Ma femme et moi sommes inscrits à cette organisation, et si nous apercevons un jour une de ces horreurs, nous la détruirons jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse la reconnaître ! Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses aux loups-garous ? Tu veux faire partie de l'organisation ? "

Remus se leva brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, puis partit en courant. Il sortit de la maison, et s'enfuit… Sirius s'était levé, et l'avait suivi, mais quand il arriva, il vit le balai de Remus, au loin, dans la ciel… Trop loin pour qu'il puisse le suivre, surtout qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin pour rentrer chez lui… Sirius rentra chez lui, très en colère, et ses parents ne le questionnèrent pas sur ce qui s'était passé…

Pendant les deux ou trois jours qui suivirent, il envoya des hiboux à Remus, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas…

__

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas chez lui… pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir, mais aussi de peur._ Et s'il s'était trouvé un autre petit ami ? _

A cette pensée, il se mit à pleurer, repensant à la fine silhouette de son ami, ses beaux yeux dorés, ses mains fines et douces quand il le caressait… Sa bouche qui l'embrassait… Il ne pensait qu'à Remus…

__

Je suis vraiment trop bête ! J'ai tout gâcher… Pourquoi… ?

Il décida d'aller voir James, pour lui expliquer la situation… Il avait vraiment besoin d'une présence réconfortante…

Il descendit, s'approcha de la porte, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un pas pour atteindre la liberté, mais son père l'arrêta.

" Sirius. J'aimerai te parler. Maintenant.

_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il, papa ?

_ Ton ami… Je repense à ce qu'il a fait… Tout porte à croire qu'il est un loup-garou !

_…

_ Réponds-moi. En est-il un, ou non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, s'il était un loup-garou ?

_ Je t'interdirais de le voir. Tu ne dois pas être souillé par ce démon.

_ Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

_ J'ai tout les droits, Sirius… Ne me désobéis pas… C'est juste un conseil. Je suis maintenant sûr que c'est un loup-garou… Je t'avais dit que je t'interdirais de le voir, mais c'est faux…

_ C'est vrai ? dit Sirius avec une pointe d'espoir. 

_ Oui. Je vais plutôt le tuer. "

Sirius fut comme frappé par la foudre. Son père, la personne la plus ignoble qu'il connaissait ( avec sa mère et toute sa famille !) voulait tuer son amour ? Tuer la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ? Il commença à trembler, serrant les poings, puis cria :

" JE TE DETESTE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL, T'ENTENDS ? NI TOI, NI PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! JE M'EN VAIS ! DIS A MAMAN QUE JE LA DETESTE AUSSI ! ! !

_ Sirius, baisse le ton !Tu risquerais de le regretter ! J'ai une seule chose à te dire : si tu pars maintenant, ne reviens JAMAIS ! ! !

_ TRES BIEN, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ! ADIEU ! "

Il remonta dans sa chambre, enragé, attrapa toutes ses affaires, les mit dans de grandes valises, puis prit son balai et partir chez James Potter…

Quand il arriva enfin chez son ami, celui-ci lui offrit une chambre. Après avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé à James et à ses parents, ces derniers lui proposèrent de vivre chez eux. James et Sirius sautillaient sur place tant ils étaient heureux ! Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, et ils s'adoraient !

" Alors, Siri, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… pour Remus ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai envoyé des hiboux… Au moins six… Il ne veut plus de moi, c'est sûr ! 

_ Ecoute, je pense que Moony n'est pas idiot au point de te laisser tomber à cause de tes parents ! Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi ! De l'amour s'échappait de son regard quand il te regardait … Il est fou de toi, j'en suis sûr…

_ Comme je suis fou de lui… J'en peux plus… Je souffre tellement…

_ Il lui faut juste du temps, je pense… Il a été choqué…T'en fais pas… "

Malgré le discours encourageant de James, Sirius désespérait… Il ne mangeait plus… Ne buvait que très rarement… Et pleurait souvent… Surtout la nuit, ce qui laissait penser qu'il ne dormait pas non plus… En clair, il était en train de se laisser mourir, et seule une personne pouvait lui faire reprendre goût à la vie… James commençait à déprimer lui-même… Voir son ami comme ça, lui qui était toujours plein de vie… Il décida d'envoyer une lettre à Remus, lui expliquant la situation…

Depuis l'incident chez Sirius, Remus ne mangeait presque plus… Il aimait Sirius, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui… Mais…L'affiche… Il essayait de se persuader que Sirius n'était pas comme ses parents, qu'il ne pensait pas comme eux, qu'il les détestait, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et il se remémorait souvent les paroles cruelles de Mr Black…

En rêve, presque tous les soirs, il voyait Sirius le tuer, le traiter de tous les noms, le mépriser, puis rigoler froidement en voyant son corps désarticulé… Ca le rendait encore moins confiant. Il avait peur… Et n'osait pas ouvrir les lettres que Sirius lui avait envoyé, de peur de trouver quelque chose de blessant… Il avait confiance en Sirius, il lui aurait même confié sa vie, mais Mr Black avait un pouvoir… une sorte de pouvoir qui lui permettait de terrifier quelqu'un au point de lui faire croire totalement à ses paroles… Il était terrifiant… Le pire dans l'histoire est que maintenant, il culpabilisait. _Je n'ai pas confiance en Sirius… Je ne le mérite pas… J'ai tellement peur… De me faire rejeter… Au secours… Sirius…_

Un jour, il reçut une lettre de James. Il décida de l'ouvrir…

" Cher Remus, 

Je ne serai pas long… Sirius est chez moi depuis quatre jours. Il a quitté définitivement sa famille, et depuis, il habite chez moi. Il m'a tout raconté. Depuis ces quatre jours, il ne mange plus, ne boit plus et ne dort plus : il ne fait que pleurer, en pensant à toi. Il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, car il est fou d'amour pour toi. Il se laisse mourir, et ça me pourrit le moral, par la même occasion, c'est pour ça que je t'ai écrit. Je sais que tu l'aimes, alors viens chez moi le plus vite possible ! Fais le pour lui… "

Après avoir lu cette lettre, Remus se mit à pleurer : il avait été lâche, et Sirius déprimait par sa faute… Il se mit alors à lire les lettres de Sirius : elles étaient toutes gentilles, pleines d'amour, ce qui rendit Remus encore plus triste. Il prit son balai, et partit chez James…

Il arriva le soir, et frappa à la porte. James vint lui ouvrir. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais quand il le vit, son visage s'illumina.

" Remus ! Tu es venu ! Sirius est en haut, je ne lui ai rien dit, il aura une bonne surprise ! "

Remus monta lentement les escaliers, il avait encore peur… Peur que Sirius lui en veuille de ne pas avoir répondu à ses lettres, peur que… _Stop ! _se dit-il._ J'aime Sirius, et s'il m'aime, tout se passera bien… Je l'aime…_se répéta-t-il.

Il arriva enfin près de la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Elle était entrouverte, et il entra… La pièce était noyée dans l'obscurité, mais Remus distinguait une forme sur le lit, au milieu de la pièce… Il entendait aussi des sanglots, puis des paroles incompréhensibles…_Mon dieu… Il a l'air mal en point… Tout ça à cause de moi…_pensa Remus…

Il alluma la lumière mais son ami ne bougea pas. Il put alors contempler le désastre : les yeux de Sirius étaient rougis, son nez aussi, car il avait trop pleuré. Ses joues étaient légèrement creuses, et ses cheveux si soyeux d'habitude étaient gras et emmêlés… Il semblait ne pas avoir manger, comme James l'avait dit… Il ne s'était visiblement pas lavé non plus…

Remus s'approcha de son ami, et lui effleura le dos. Sirius se raidit, mais ne bougea pas… 

" Sirius… Calme-toi… Je suis là… Arrête de pleurer… Je t'en prie… "

Sirius se tourna doucement vers son ami, et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

" Remus… Pardonne-moi… dit-il doucement.

_ Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sirius… Tu n'as rien fait… Par contre, moi… Je n'ai pas lu tes lettres parce que j'avais peur qu'elles contiennent des propos blessants…

_ Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? Je t'aime, Remus… Jamais je ne dirais de choses pareilles…

_ Je les ai lu finalement, après que James m'ait contacté… Je les ai trouvées magnifiques…

_ James t'a appelé ? 

_ Il m'a dit ce qui se passait… Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais trop pour te laisser comme ça, et c'est vrai, Sirius ! Je t'aime tellement… "

Il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui l'enlaça tendrement…

" Moi aussi, je t'aime Moony… Tu me rends fous… 

_ On oublie tout, alors ? 

_Oui… Sache que je suis fou de toi, et que jamais je ne te blesserai… Ne pense plus à ce que mes parents t'ont dit… Ce sont des imbéciles, je ne leur parlerai plus… jamais.

_ Oh, Sirius… N'abandonne pas ta famille pour moi… Ca ne vaut pas le coup…

_ Ma famille ? Eux ? Je les hais ! Ils veulent te tuer, ils ont deviné que tu étais un loup-garou… Alors je suis parti… Je ne les reverrai plus… Et puis, que veux-tu dire par " ça ne vaut pas le coup ? ". Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit heureux… Je te le promets.

_ Merci… "

Il attira Sirius contre lui, et l'embrassa légèrement. Puis leur baiser fut plus passionné, et ils s'abandonnèrent à leurs caresses, déjà aveuglés par le plaisir…

" Sirius… Que dirais-tu d'aller te doucher ?

_ Je sens si mauvais que ça ? demanda timidement Sirius

_ Non, mais… Je me disais… Ce serait bien que tu te détendes un peu dans un bon bain… dit Remus en rougissant un peu. Et je me disais… que peut-être… je pourrais t'aider ?

_ Avec plaisir, Moony ! "

Ils se levèrent, se serrant toujours l'un contre l'autre, et se dirigèrent vers la petite salle de bain qui était dans la chambre de Sirius. Quand ils entrèrent, ils verrouillèrent la porte, et s'embrassèrent… Tous les deux étaient excités comme jamais, sans doute le fait de voir enfin l'autre nu…Remus déboutonna doucement la chemise de son ami, tout en continuant de l'embrasser… Il retira la chemise de Sirius, et caressa son torse musclé… Il posa sa tête contre le cœur de son ami, et Sirius lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Il bat pour toi, Moony… Rien que pour toi… "

Sirius retira vivement la chemise de Remus, et ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, se frottant légèrement, puis plus fort, gémissant des sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Leurs corps avaient besoin de sentir l'autre, plus près, toujours plus près, mais il y avait encore un obstacle… Sirius s'écarta, et regarda son ami dans les yeux… Il se noya dans ses prunelles dorées, puis caressa le visage fin de Remus… Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Il se colla contre lui, pressant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux gémissaient, de plus en plus fort, et enfin, Remus s'écarta, et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son ami. Il baissa lentement la fermeture éclair, puis laissa Sirius l'enlever complètement. Remus contempla le corps parfait de son ami : il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, et Remus suivit de son doigt les contours de son sexe, ce qui fit gémir Sirius. Celui-ci s'écarta, et retira son jean à Remus : il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, et ce besoin devenait de plus en plus pressant. 

Il laissa ses mains errer sur le corps de son ami, et Remus le serra contre lui… 

Après un moment, Remus retira le boxer de Sirius, et rougit, quand il le vit enfin nu. 

__

Il est tellement beau…pensa-t-il.

Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand Sirius lui retira son boxer, puis le fixa d'un air amoureux.

" Tu es magnifique Moony… lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle "

Sirius prit son ami dans ses bras, et ils se sentirent enfin bien : plus aucun obstacle, leurs corps brûlants et couverts de sueur pouvaient enfin se toucher, se frotter complètement l'un contre l'autre…

Remus attira Sirius dans la baignoire, et il ouvrit l'eau.

" Il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes venus… dit-il en rigolant "

Sirius eut un air boudeur, puis finalement rigola et le serra contre lui.

Ils se lavèrent, en profitant un peu ( beaucoup !) pour caresser l'autre, et se séchèrent mutuellement, avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole :

" Moony… Je… J'ai envie de toi…

_ Moi aussi, Sirius… J'aimerais… "

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Sirius pour lui chuchoter quelques mots, et celui-ci devint tout rouge, avant de demander sérieusement.

" Tu… tu es sûr ? 

_ Totalement ! "

Il attira Sirius contre lui, lui faisant sentir qu'il était sérieux, et TRES sûr de lui.

Sirius l'embrassa, puis l'entraîna vers son lit… Il s'allongea sur Remus, puis le regarda dans les yeux…

" J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, Remus… Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je t'aime…

_ Si, car je vis la même chose… répondit Remus en souriant. "

Ils s'embrassèrent, ne s'arrêtant qu'à bout de souffle, puis se sourirent. Ils se sentaient tellement bien, l'un contre l'autre…

Sirius se leva un peu, et contempla son ami, allongé sous lui. Il descendit vers son ventre, puis caressa tendrement ses jambes, il remonta vers ses cuisses, et en massa l'intérieur, où la peau de Remus était encore plus douce et délicate. Celui-ci gémit de bien-être, et bascula sa tête en arrière. Sirius continua son exploration, et caressa le sexe de son ami d'une main distraite, la passant sur toute la longueur comme l'aurait fait un léger souffle de vent, car il voulait faire durer les choses… Il caressa ensuite le ventre de Remus, qui reprit une respiration à peu près normale… Il remonta totalement sur lui, et lui dit :

" Te sentir contre moi me rends fou…J'aimerais savoir… si tu es vraiment… sûr… Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes…

_ Sirius, tu es trop bête ! Je suis SUR, je t'aime ! Et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi… Laisse-moi te le prouver… "

Il se mit à bouger au-dessous de Sirius, de haut en bas, entraînant des frottements de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémissaient de plus fort, et Sirius murmura :

" Moony… " 

C'était un des derniers mots compréhensibles qui allait sortir de sa bouche… Il embrassa son ami, le prépara lentement, tendrement, à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il y mettait toute sa patience et sa douceur, même si son corps le brûlait, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus…

" Sirius… Vas-y… Je n'en peux plus…

_ J'ai peur de te blesser…Moony…

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre ! "

Sirius le pénétra lentement, veillant à ne pas le blesser, et retint avec peine un gémissement de plaisir… Avec douceur, passion et surtout avec beaucoup d'amour, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois…

James parlait avec Lily.

" Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'ils font ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont dans la chambre de Sirius… "

James monta, et colla son oreille contre la porte… Il attendit un moment, puis se recula, rouge de honte.

" James.

_Oui ?

_ C'était pas la peine de coller ton oreille contre la porte, même moi j'ai entendu… dit Lily, rougissant aussi.

_ Je crois… qu'on ferait mieux de lancer un Insonorus… pour le bien de tous …

_ Tu as tout à fait raison ! "

FIN !

** **

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! L'histoire est terminée, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ça, un seul moyen de le savoir : REVIEW ! ! ! ! Alors, ce lemon, pas trop ridicule j'espère ? lol

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic, et … vive Sirius et Remus ! ! !


End file.
